


Contingency

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / SIVA AU [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: SIVA AU, iron lords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter





	Contingency

He had lost track of the loops.

Memory was fickle here. He was not whole. He was a fragment.

Jolder fell under his sword and he felt nothing. He had killed her too many times.

Think, he told himself. Parameters?

He had placed a piece of himself here, in stasis, waiting. In case Timur was wrong.

Gheleon’s bones snapped under his fist.

Current information?

He was still here.

He didn’t know how long he had been here, but he knew it was too long. If he was unneeded, he would be removed. Deleted. But he wasn’t. So, something had gone wrong.

His elbow slammed into Efrideet’s throat.

Conclusions?

He was dead. Very dead. And so was his Ghost. Or at least she was not able to revive him. 

Felwinter looked at the tower as he got closer.

Perhaps, perhaps. If he could get to it, he could get out. He had not succeeded thus far.

Where was Timur?

He knew. He knew. He was always there. Always waiting.

“Timur!” Felwinter shouted as his blade felled three more Iron Lords. “Face me! Here!”

He needed to meet the Warlock in this battle. He needed Timur to attack him. To force him to take him down. He wanted to kill him, emotionless, as he did the others.

Timur did not appear. Felwinter made it to the tower, splattered with blood. He dropped his sword on the blackened ground and walked, slowly, for the door. Dreading.

It opened.

And there he was.

As always.

“Why do you do this?” Felwinter demanded. “Why do you wait?”

Timur said nothing, simply stepping up close, smiling. He touched Felwinter’s cheek, gently. He looked real. Every detail perfectly rendered. His touch was warm. Too real.

“Attack me,” he said. He hated this.

Timur looked confused. Felwinter knew he wouldn’t. This always went the same. He could never make himself do it. He had come close once, but faltered, and failed.

“Why are you different?” he hissed. “Is this a test? Is it a sign? What are you trying to tell me!”

Timur shook his head, putting a finger over Felwinter’s mouth.

Something had gone wrong. Something had gone wrong.

“Tell me if this is real.”

Timur leaned in and pressed a kiss to his head. He spoke, quietly, in a voice that was not his. Words Felwinter had heard too many times, but that meant nothing to him.

“Conditions have not been met. Unable to initialize reboot.”

“Please…” Felwinter leaned against him, gripping his coat as he felt arc energy start to build around him. “Please.”

Simulated Light tore him apart and he woke on the edge of the field, staring at the tower in the distance. He looked down at the sword in his hands, adjusting his grip, steadying himself for the battle to come.

“This time, this time.” 


End file.
